


Hard-core, Soft-porn

by RedR



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, i guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedR/pseuds/RedR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Olympics, Eddie was not allowed to be a part of the national team anymore. One day he came back to Germany to visit an old friend.<br/>这个故事讲得是一个不滑雪的滑雪运动员和一个不教滑雪的教练的故事。后来历史上的艾迪确实不滑雪了，去做了主持人（没有记错的话）。故事发生在比赛和这件事之间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-core, Soft-porn

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> 艾迪OOC有，有原创人物和原著中不存在的人物与情节。有露骨性描写。但不好吃我保证。
> 
> 这个故事讲得是一个不滑雪的滑雪运动员和一个不教滑雪的教练的故事。后来历史上的艾迪确实不滑雪了，去做了主持人（没有记错的话）。故事发生在比赛和这件事之间。本来这篇文章我三月就开始写了，但是写着写着就忘了，最近整理旧文稍微修改一下重发。我也记不得当初写这个是单纯为了开车还是真的想探讨一下教练和艾迪的人生了。关于艾迪OOC其实我是有意的。我想艾迪在教练身上看到了自己，而他在一个转变期，所以不再那么孩子气了。
> 
> 没有BETA，所以应该有很多错字和读不通的句子、
> 
> 如果这些你都能接受，那么...就开始阅读吧。

艾迪的造访来的非常突然，各种意义上。在皮里打开门的前一瞬间，他绝对不会把这个在下雪天晚上造访的客人与艾迪联系来一起，事实上，这挺诡异的，没人愿意在这种天气外出，所以这样一想，也许只有艾迪才可能是这个造访者。在皮里心中，少年似乎永远都穿着各式的花花绿绿的滑雪服或者运动衫，而这次却没。少年套着一件灰色的，扣扣子的呢子上衣，领子高高拉起来。肩膀和梳的整整齐齐的头发上落了一层面包渣似的雪屑，金边眼镜因为屋中的温暖而蒙上了一层雾。少年看起来高而瘦，这都有点脱离形象了，皮里上下打量着这个将近一年未见的年轻人，他觉得有许多事情变得非常不同，也许(或者假设)那些事是有先前的预兆的，但是他一如既往的迟钝，没有发觉到罢了。  
艾迪忽然皱了皱鼻子，没头没尾的说，“和’老朋友’重聚的感觉怎么样？”  
“是的，我回归酒精了。好极了，各种意义上。”他知道艾迪想说的并不是他俩的重逢，他想他身上的宿醉的味道让少年失望了。“顺便一提，我不当滑雪教练了。”  
“我也不滑雪了。”艾迪说，好像在陈述一个事实似的。  
他试图从艾迪身上找到些熟悉的东西，但是直觉告诉他没这个必要，于是他迟疑着挪开身子，让少年进到屋里。

他脸上有一条新鲜的伤口，并不深，却很触目惊心，在屋外昏暗的灯光下也许并不那么显眼，但在屋内稍微明亮的灯光下可以看得比较真切：伤口从左边鬓角上延伸，直到到头皮上。因此他的头发为了适应伤口缝合而剃得很短，紧贴头皮。他想少年是因为这个而盯着他，他在等着艾迪问他是怎么回事，然后他好把那几个酒吧里的混球骂个遍。但是少年并没有。

他们兜着圈子说了一阵话，比如近况如何，比如电视节目，比如不滑雪之后还有什么工作可以做一类根本没什么意义的话题，他实在想不出他俩能谈什么话题。艾迪似乎对他最近在台上和过去的二十几年内展现那一套都已经厌倦了。他不想说话的时候显得非常疲惫，缩在对他来说有点窄的椅子里，把穿着拖鞋的脚对准壁炉，对皮里抛出的每一个问题都心不在焉，好像他两的相处模式本该如此似的。

他的不自然感染了皮里。少年的忽然造访让他坐立不安。他焦躁的从不大的房间这头走向那头，朝烧的比比啵啵的壁炉里填一些木块。他刚刚从佩妮那取回的杂物摆了一地，和空酒罐一起不时的绊着他不安分的脚。他在光秃秃的床上，和几张堆着修理工具的椅子上轮流坐下。做点什么，或者讲点什么，他要求着自己，别冷场，别这种气氛。但这没什么用，让人沮丧的情感充满着房间，开口没有让任何人觉得好受点，他失望的承认，最好还是谁也别说话，甚至最好他能当少年根本没来拜访过，艾迪还是那些电视节目中的播放的那样，带着稚气和骄傲，意气风发，好像永不会为任何事情挫败。

他拉开一罐啤酒，冰冷的液体让他的牙齿发酸，嚼碎的止疼药在苦还没被他的味蕾翻译出来前和他嘴里和液体一起快速流下喉咙。他最终决定盘腿坐在壁炉边的床垫上，那是除了被少年占据的扶手椅外唯一一处可以称得上是柔软的地方了。一团糟，他沉默的评价着。屋子空空的，各种该被填满的地方此时被冰冷和灰尘占据着。唯一的一盏灯张牙舞爪的亮着，和壁炉一起散发出昏暗的，虚幻的光。

“是怎么回事？”  
“有个和你一样的蠢蛋。”  
“我想我猜到结果了。”少年挑起眉毛，这个稚气的动作多少让皮里有些欣慰。  
“我没有教他。”皮里叹了口气。“但他的朋友觉得我有责任，我只是恰好开着铲雪车经过。”  
“那个人怎样？”艾迪问，他看得出少年在刻意收回关心的神情。  
“埋在旁边小镇的公墓里了。”他快速的灌了一口啤酒。“我被拘留了几天，问了一堆蠢问题，最后还闹到法庭上。你看到了，东西被条子翻得乱七八糟。”

接下来的时间他慢吞吞的把事情剩下的细节讲了一遍，甚至比他在审讯室说的还清晰，因为实在没什么其他事情好说了，而他的脑子里几乎只能回忆起这个。  
他还记得上一秒他在讲着他把爱尔兰大个子的头往墙上砸，而爱尔兰大个子抄起了酒瓶，有个人，也许是两个在后面抱住了他的腰，后来——下一秒一个酒瓶砸到了他的头上——再下一秒——再下一秒他就在积极回应少年的亲吻了。  
艾迪是什么时候坐到他旁边的？是说道“我回到伽米什”那段还是“法官问我三点五十在哪儿，我总不能说我当时在汽车旅馆刚刚醒来”那段？

然后他俩分开了，因为他要从衣服里逃脱出来。害怕触及伤口，他掀起毛衣的动作变得格外缓慢和艰辛。艾迪在他笨拙的和毛衣领口搏斗时贴近过来，收紧手臂，隔着衣物胡乱亲吻着他的胸口，让他更加手忙脚乱。从毛衣中挣脱出来后，他们几乎全裸了，这时候仍然残留在身上的衣物就显得非常的多余，很让人尴尬。脱下的衣物堆成了一个小堆，有些和被子纠缠在一起，有些被他们的动作挤到了床垫下，不过已经没人在乎这个了。

太难为情了，他侧躺着，闭上眼睛，内壁被少年蘸着冰凉润滑油的手指打开。而伤口在嘴唇下痒得发疼。他在这些像是折磨多过安慰的动作下扭来扭去。温和的指交，粗鲁的开拓。麻木和耻辱安静的燃烧着，他不由绷紧了身体，

他们谁都不想动，维持着躺着的姿势，贴的很近，艾迪的嘴唇偶尔会擦在他发红的脖颈上。少年捏着他的腰，勃起的，包裹着安全套的阴茎在他臀缝间小幅度的滑动，而他，两人中的年长者，已经闭好双眼，被一堆沾着灰尘的书（甚至还有沃伦·夏普的那本自传）围绕着，准备好在插入式性爱下颤抖，茫然无措。

“你年轻的时候是怎样的？我想象不到，就是，想象不到你还年轻过。”少年的手握着他的阴茎，同时他还在说一个疑问句。这感觉太怪了，让他忍不住想缩起身子。  
“很饿。”他含糊的说，“必须遵照运动员的专门食谱，我每天都很饿。”  
“那当天才运动员的感觉怎样？”  
“很无聊。所以我不得不找点更无聊的事情打发时间。”  
“退役的感觉呢？”  
天哪，耶稣基督啊。他想。少年的手在爱抚他的阴茎，而且问个不停，他为什么不之前把问题问完再开始呢？但他在难耐的朝着温暖而湿润的手心靠去。他慢吞吞，思索了一会才说。“退役后后我记得有段时间我精力充沛，两点钟入睡，六点钟醒来，一周连续做四份工作--什么都做，卡车司机，园丁，售货员，修理工，生活井然有序，我想我把疲惫抛到脑后了，然而有一天疲惫又找上了我。”

“别问这些了。”他诚实的说，艾迪的手撑在他的胸口两侧。被做爱对象盯着的感觉不太好。他用手遮住了眼睛，回想着曾经汽车旅行时黑夜中的那些闪闪发光的城市和连片的黑暗沙漠，他想起凝视的时刻，空气冷冰冰的，弥漫着白色的雾气，和呼吸出的热气一样虚无缥缈。应许之地像是嵌在地平线上，闪闪发光，发出无声的召唤。那时他牙齿洁白而整齐，随时准备露出笑容。胸膛看起来很单薄，只覆盖着一层像叶子一样隆起的薄薄肌肉，胸膛上的毛发柔软，稀疏，卷曲，腹部微微凹陷。

艾迪不再说话了。

他轻轻哼了一声，被一种并非痛苦也非快感的感觉占领了。一如既往，插入式性爱难以让他感受到感到物理上的快感，但其中的热情确实很动人。多余的液体随着少年的动作流淌在他的鼠蹊和大腿根部，他开始担心会弄脏床垫，但是这样的担心是多余的，因为床垫总有一天会因为其他原因变得肮脏，会被丢掉，而且它根本不值钱。他自我安慰着，把腿配合的撑开，翘高一些。试着感受这种亲昵行为下汹涌的情感。

他喘息着说，“我让他们失望了。”  
“谁？”艾迪的声音模模糊糊的，像是从他身体里传出来的。  
“所有人。”他不得不停下句子，因为艾迪在低下头亲吻他，而他太走神了。  
“他们看着我的那种神情，像是--像是受到了伤害一样。”

 

“我理解。”  
他怀疑他根本没听到回答，也许那是艾迪沉默太久后他想象出来的艾迪式的回应。但是是否得到回应已经不再重要。比起这些虚无的东西，他更愿意关心艾迪是否可以空出一分钟让他把灯熄掉。

然后他们换了几个姿势。在空隙间他拨开依旧呆在床垫上的，被他们的大动作搞得乱糟糟的书。就在动作时他看到有东西从那本自传的内页滑出来--一张挤满了大写字母的纸巾，写的是他曾经队友的名字，他没有看到那些字，但他知道那些名字在那里。字是他写的，歪歪扭扭，带着醉意。有些是全名，有些是昵称。那些太久没有提起的名字念起来一定非常很空洞，太久了，他没法再把那些名字和那些记忆中的计分板，喝彩声和汗水联系起来了。

 

END


End file.
